A Golden Assassin
by shadowfort44
Summary: Rito is again being attacked by Yami but not because of any unusual situations but because old problems and promises have resurfaced. R&R helps me more than you would think. WARNING: gruesome scene occurs in the fourth chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue the story. NO MORE VOTES!
1. Chapter 1

Rito has managed to get himself in yet another questionable situation with Yami. The two were in the library, Rito was looking for a book for his English project on the history of the English language, and Yami was browsing for a book she hasn't read yet. Rito reached up for the book he was looking for, which just so happened to be right next to Yami when a rather large man walked past and bumped into Rito. What followed has becoming somewhat of a daily ritual for Rito with whatever girl was around. He fell on Yami with his face and hands landed so naturally to her breast.  
"I ... hate ... ecchi." Yami's said rather menacingly  
"Wait Yami ... I ... this isn't ... no wait."  
Rito was practicly pleading to Yami to understand but she wasn't going to listen to him and proceded to turn her golden looks into a fist and send the red headed boy flying into the wall at the other end of the library.  
"I'm going to kill you one of these days, you know that, right?" Yami asked in her naturally cold manner.  
"I don't believe that anymore. If you were going to kill me you would have done it by now." Rito retorted.  
"I'm only waiting for the right time."  
"I'll give you a choice you can kill me now and leave, say you won't kill me and we go on living our lives, or you don't choice and I'll go kill myself, so which is it?"

I guess I had to confront this situation at some point didn't I. Yami thought to herself before answering. I still don't know why I feel so calm around this boy but I do know my answer.

"I don't want to kill you Yuuki Rito."  
"Don't want to or you won't." asked Rito.  
"I ... won't kill you." Yami replied shyly which is rather out of character for her.  
"Why am I an escaption to your personal rule about never letting a target go?"  
"I'm not letting you go I just simply won't kill you. I'm still tracking you and binding my time to kill you and when you would rather die you can ask me and I will kill you." answered Yami.  
"Well ... thank you." replied Rito.


	2. Chapter 2

With Lacospo

"Well, well, what do we have here. An assassin who wishes to not kill her target until he offers himself up on a silver platter. We can't have that now can we." Lacospo said while watching the assassin, Golden Darkness. He is waiting for her to kill the target he assigned to her months ago.

"She seems to have lost all her venom for killing the sorry fool of a groom. What could I do to make her vicious again, I wonder." After a while Lacospo came up with his solution.

With Rito

'Today has been rather peaceful. No one has been chasing me after my life, no inventions being tested, Momo and Nana are behaving for once. I'm sure Mikan is just as happy about this peaceful day.' Rito was thinking to himself as he lay on the couch, 'It's kind of boring with nothing happening though, I've grown so use to something weird or strange happening on a daily basis.'

"Super is ready everyone." Mikan shouted throughout the house. Everyone came down and walked into the kitchen ready to taste some more of Mikan's exquisite cooking.  
However, super was boring just like the rest of the day, no one seemed to talk at all throughout the meal, and before anyone knew it they were done and heading back upstairs to get some sleep.

"Thank for the meal Mikan." Rito said as he tiredly hauled himself out of his chair and half-walked half-stumbled his way up the stairs to his room. Mikan, too tired to reply, simply nodded as she dragged herself up the stairs to her room. Soon everyone in the house was asleep and snoring loud enough to wake up the whole block.

With Lacospo

"Finally their all asleep and I can execute my plan. Guard go and capture everyone in the house leave no one." Lacospo ordered his guard.

"Yes sir." the guard replied as he was teleported away down to Earth to do what he waas ordered to do.

"Finally Yami will have no choice but to fulfill her contract. Someone will die tonight, and I will finally have Lala to myself and Earth will be destroyed." Lacospo chanted to himself throughout the entire night.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been thinking of how to continue this story and found a rather strange way to really make this story last a good while. Also I'm sorry for the late updates I've been a little busy with Martial Arts classes and going with my dad to work so please forgive the long waits between updates. This was wrote late at night so try to understand some mistakes that I'm sure will be in there. Let me know what you think of the story. ENJOY!

-  
The guard assigned to kidnap everyone from the Yukki residence has entered the house through Rito's window. "That was easy, the boy simply leaves his window open when he is most vulnerable, idiot." The guard pulled a transportation device from his pocket which is highly similar is design to Lala's pyon pyon wark kun but was advanced enough to transport the person's clothes with them. He was about to place the device on Rito's head when Momo entered the room. The guard disappeared the moment Momo came into the room. "Seems he always has someone looking over him in his sleep maybe he isn't as stupid as I thought ... I need to be more careful."

"I know I saw someone over Rito just now. I'll tell everyone in the morning, but for now I'll just get closer to Rito." Momo smirked at what she thought Rito would do to her tonight. To say the least she wasn't disappointed at his inner animal through the entire night.

"Rito breakfast is ... " Mikan stopped what she was saying when she saw Rito sitting on top of Momo with her tail in his hands, "Sorry for interrupting your moment."

"Th ... this isn't wh ... what you think." Mikan slammed the door and yelled at her brother, "When you two are down come down and eat."

Rito kicked Momo out of his room, literally, and dressed himself then went down for something to eat. It was nothing special but Momo brought up an interesting subject when everyone finished.

"You saw someone in Rito's room when you snuck in." Lala said in a bit of a curious and worried tone.

"Yes I did."

"Are you sure you didn't just see something that wasn't there." Mikan retorted.

"He was there; I know he was." replied Momo.

"What did he look like or what was he trying to do to me."

"No."

"We should be careful then. Who would've thought that your perverted habits of sneaking into Rito's room could've done some good for once." Mikan said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"It always done some good for everyone, even you Mikan." everyone in the room blushed at her comment knowing what she meant by that.

After Mikan recovered from Momo's comment she said, "You shouldn't leave the house Rito."

"Your right."

"I'm going to go do some grocery shopping." Mikan said

While she was out she ran into Yami and decided to stop and talk to her. "Hey Yami, how are you?"

"Fine, I see your brother isn't doing the shopping. Did he get caught up in something?"

"You could say that it seems someone is after him. They came into his room at night trying to do something."

"We can't have that can we? He is my target after all; I'm the one who will take his life."

"Does that mean you'll protect him?"

"I'll try."

"Do you want to come over for supper?"

"Sure."

The two set off for Mikan's house. During there trip there Mikan told Yami about the conversation everyone had earlier that day. Yami seemed somewhat surprised that someone would sneak up on Rito for any reason. Also they both laughed at Mikan's comment of Momo being helpful by sneaking into Rito's room to sleep with him. The two returned home prepared supper, called everyone down to eat, and everyone ate supper and got ready for bed. Yami explained to Rito that she would be watching over him while he slept. That didn't make Rito feel anymore comfortable sleeping but eventually he drifted off to sleep.  
Throughout the night Yami sat in the floor looking at Rito until she started to get sleepy herself. She knew she can not go to sleep so she decided to go downstairs for something to drink to keep her awake. When she returned Rito was gone. She went around to everyone's room but she couldn't find any one, but she did find a note and it read...

To: Yami

Please met us at the outskirts of town in the clearing in the forest tomorrow at midnight. You will see everyone there. Be ready to make a choice though.

"Fine i'll met whoever this is and give them a piece of my mind."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, my apologies for long waits between updates a lot has been going on for me and I hope you all understand. Also at the end of the story, YOU, THE READERS, WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF THE STORY. This is to make up for the long wait and I've wanted to get everyone in my stories in some way.**

Yami was flying herself to the outskirts of town that the note mentioned on her angel-like wings. She couldn't rememeber the last time that she flew so fast in her whole life. Anyone on the ground that saw her flying across the sky would have mistaken her for some sort of bird because of how high and fast she was flying. She couldn't even admire the landscaping of the towering cities or the change to the landscape of the trees and fields as it was all just a blur to her. When she reached the clearing in the forest she saw a spaceship that she recognized as Lacospo's.

"So you came." Yami knew that voice anywhere since it was the same voice of her lastest client, Lacospo. "I'm glad, but let us skip the all the talking and get down to buisness." Yami could here the grinding of a machine coming from the spaceship. Then, Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Yui, Haruna, and Rito came down from the spaceship tied on to the machine, and everyone had their mouths ducktaped shut, execpt for Rito.

Yami was catious of the situation but she approached Rito and that was when Lacospo spoke up in a meancing voice for him, "You remember the deal we had. You can kill Rito now or everyone else dies."

Then Rito's voice was heard and what he said stunned everyone, "Yami you remember the promise you made me, right? Well, I would rather die then let everyone else die, so please, kill me Yami." Rito spoke this in a strong, confident, but soothing voice. Yami couldn't say anything, she felt terrible about what she had to do, but not one emotion was revealed from her. All she did was nod her head at Rito, then transformed her arm into her extremly sharp sword. She sunk her blade into Rito's flesh right where his heart would be. Rito never flinched he just stared at Yami while she took his life. He knew that the Earth could very well be destroyed by Gid, but he just wanted to protect everyone. Yami's blade was coated in Rito's blood and to let his suffering end quicker she cut Rito straight in half, from his right shoulder to his left hip.

He looked peaceful in his last moments, even as the blood poured from his now lifeless body. The bright red of his guts poured down to the ground some hanging on the Yami's sword. Everyone could hear the sound of blood splattering the ground and the ripping wound of Yami's sword going through Rito's bones, muscles, and organs. Everyone execpt Yami cried so loudly that you could hear them from a mile away even through their constraints. Then finally Rito's body was empty of everything that was held inside of him.

Lacospo released everyone execpt for Lala, he tried to capture her and force her to be his bride yet again. When he opened the capsule leading to him to put Lala beside him Yami flew up and cut the head clean off of his froggy body. Everyone raced down to the ground to be beside Rito. Mikan was the most heartbroken of all of them however she didn't seem like it. Lala, Momo, and even Nana were the ones who cried the most of everyone. Lala was screaming at his lifeless corpse. Yami just stood away from everybody by herself.

Then, Gid showed up out of nowhere and he had one goal in mind and that was to let everybody know something. "You know everyone there is a way to revive Rito. Devilukens have machine that has been kept secret from everyone that can revive the dead if they have deviluken genes inside them.

Not everyone was exstatic about the news. Mikan said that Rito should be left in peace along with Yami, Yui, and Haruna, but Lala, Momo, and Nana thought that it was a great idea.

**IMPORTANT**  
**This is where I need everyone's input. You have three choices or you can suggest your own ideas. Do you want me to revive Rito and make him fully Devilukean, partly devilukean, or leave him died and put chapters in on how everyone deals with his passing. Please put your vote in the review section. You have one week before I tally up the votes. Type 1, 2, or 3 for your vote. **  
**1. Fully devilukean**  
**2. Partilly devilukean**  
**3. Leave him died**


End file.
